In gas turbines, in particular gas turbines used as aircraft engines in aviation, the airfoils and flow ducts used in the hot sections of an engine need to be formed with guide segments that are subject to the high temperatures of the gases. Such components are made from high-temperature resistant materials, which are processed using casting techniques. However, cast structures, in particular those used for thin-walled components, have a tendency to develop porosity and distort during heat treatment. The cast microstructure is mostly coarse-grained and may contain segregations, as a result of which the properties required of the thin-walled structural component cannot be ensured throughout the entire component.